A beginning
by HotchPotchMiss
Summary: WARNING Spoilers for season 2 Ep 13. Marian has been critically injured protecting King Richard from an assassination attempt. Thanks to the efficacy of Djaq's Saracen medicine she does not die. Guy/Marian.
1. Chapter 1

The gentle tingling of awareness started first of all with the flickering dappled light dancing across the insides of her eyelids. Orange and yellow and amber and red swirling and melting as a the slow warmth of consciousness seeped into her.

Her chest expanded and she willed it to pull air and life into her lungs. There was something there. Something she had to get to.

Her shoulders shuddered with the effort of dragging herself back from a place she dreaded to return. Then a burning ache to the core of her told her something was wrong.

Opening her mouth she found a crackling, papery dryness where there should have been the moist flesh of her lips, she discovered for the first time the true pain of a raging thirst.

Her thoughts were sluggish, and unable to reach further than the simple task of awakening. Where now were her fingers? Why could she not open her eyes. Her skin itched to move and there was something more.

A shadow crossed the light but her eyes would not open to reveal its maker.

A humming, buzzing noise filled her ears and and she felt her self begin to panic. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe. And concentrate. Trying to force connections, if she ignored the buzzing sound could she make her eyelids work?

But the buzzing became louder, and more frantic, no excited and then perhaps familiar.

"The fever is gone, she breathes more easily now"  
A woman's voice, a friends voice, a voice to trust.

"Marian. Can you hear me?"  
A man's voice, a familiar one but who's?

A trickle of water entered her mouth and she gagged and gasped uncomfortably, but the liquid eased into her and helped the pain of thirst to dull a little.  
Tentatively she toyed her tongue around her mouth, pressing it to the palate, forcing herself to swallow more water until she felt able to explore the possibility of speech.

She parted her lips and sensed the closeness as someone, someone fragrant with vanilla and rosewater, the woman most likely then, drew close.

"Guy?"

"Do not be afraid Marian, you are safe now." the woman's voice soothed.

"But Guy?" she gasped as desperately as her ravaged body would allow.

"He will not hurt you again" the man's voice insisted, and she felt a calloused hand press hers comfortingly.

"Is Guy safe?" she demanded. Why would they not understand her?

"Tell me, I must know, is Guy of Gisbourne safe?


	2. Chapter 2

He had been in his hiding place so long the muscles of his back burned, a sharp and painful contrast to the loss of all sensation from his limbs. It was nothing. He must wait. The days had become a familiar routine so that he could almost forget any other existence than this endless state of waiting.

He opened his eyes and looked out from the roof of the house overlooking the gardens of what he called to himself "The Pigeon House". It was his habit to climb up to this vantage point in the cool of night, before the early sunrise and remain unmoving and undetected until sunset. At first he had thought the days heat would prove unbearable but he had adapted, shedding his leather skin and adopting the cooler local dress, a flask of water and a little food to sustain him. That and the hope for a miracle would keep him in Acre, long after Vaysey had abandoned him and returned to England.

Here there would be an ending.

Vaysey, whose years of manipulation had reduced him to a puppet, brainless and soulless, twisted and black of heart. Promises of power proved meaningless in the end. What could Vaysey have ever given him? Living for land and title was never enough, he knew that now. A different lifetime - it was foolish to think of it.

Now he was alone, unprotected having left his leather armour and weapons buried in the sand of the desert, and yet he had never felt so at peace. He could find no reasonable explanation for his state of mind but for one simple fact. Marian was alive and while she breathed there was hope.

He could think of nothing else but the day he could speak to her and plead for her forgiveness. Then he could die but until then he must stay alive, close at hand and somehow out of danger. That was the miracle he hoped for.

That all of this seemed possible to him should have been madness and yet he had already witnessed one miracle. It no longer hurt to think of what he had done as it had in the raw seconds immediately following Marian's betrayal, his sword arm unforgiving, the blade plunged deep into the yielding flesh of the woman he loved.

He despised himself still, but knew that if she could just live out her years loved and loving the man that she had chosen to marry then he would know more contentment than he deserved. That was the proof of his love, that she must live and be happy no matter what cost to himself. No matter what anyone else thought or said or did after that he would know that he had truly loved and that his feelings for Marian, unreciprocated as they were had been enough to save him.

Seeing Marian would have consequences, surrounded as she was by Hood's friends. It didn't matter. He would soon be justly dead and gone but pleading forgiveness in his last breath he would become a man.

That would be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been days since she had been resurrected to the land of the living. Days of concerned voices, unwarranted reassurances, unlooked for smiles and unwanted embraces. Lies upon lies. She had danced such a dance these past years she had lost herself completely. Now as she felt herself crawling back to health she was in danger of being smothered by the concerns and wishes of her loved ones. They loved her they supposed but had they ever known her? Had she ever known herself?

Where had she been hiding? Beneath a heavy shroud of duty, duty that was to have inevitably been the death of her she had believed. That final escape from the truth had been denied her and now she was left living the reality that her lies and duplicity had formed. A reality that caused her considerably more pain than the sword wound to her stomach.

It had all been so clear. There was good and there was evil. There was right and there was wrong. There was light and there was dark. There was King Richard and there was Vaysey. There was Robin and there was Guy. Each clearly defined in her mind as the black and white pieces on a chess board.. What a game they had played, what a battle was fought and they had won. Light had triumphed over darkness just as her Mother's stories had said it should. Good King Richard had been saved from the Evil Demon Vaysey and she had saved him. Everything was right in the world. Yet it wasn't.

So many times she had thought she would die. Stabbed by Guy while he protected what he believed to be their future. Captured as the Night Watchman and sentenced to hang. With Vaysey's sword at her throat. On the wretched crossing from Portsmouth. Left to die in the desert. Her life, her future had become cheap. What she wanted didn't matter anymore. Only the people. Only their good. She was nothing compared to their need and they needed a King to be their Saviour from the dread times that had come to England. Her life was a small price to pay. Her life was nothing. He was England.

It was right that she should die. All the lies and deceit could end then, but to be killed by Guy, to cause and feel and see such anguish was torture beyond endurance. Yet here she was and she must endure. Alone and surrounded by those who believed themselves her friends. Djaq understood, but could not keep them away. Will quietly smiling with promises of revenge. Much and his never ending praise of God, King Richard and, grudgingly, Saracen medicine. Little John, quiet but always watching somehow suspicious that she who should be dead was somehow still alive. And Robin. Marian felt the sharpness of that lie keenest of all. It would be the hardest lie to live with and her eternal punishment for destroying Guy and sacrificing her love for him to the greater good.

The air in her room was too heavy and hot to feel any sense of ease. Outside was the garden heady with the fragrance of undiscovered blossoms and possibly a temporary distraction from the confusion of thoughts that threatened to overwhelm her. Djaq had warned her that her legs were weakened by her confinement to her bed and several days fever had considerably sapped her reserves of strength. Experience told her however that to stay inside and dwell on what had happened would serve no purpose. If she was destined to live then she had better be well. To that end she resolved that this would be the day that she walked unaided and unaccompanied into the garden.

Gritting her teeth , she sat up and gently swung her legs over the side of her bed. She knew that without Djaq's medication the pain would have been unbearable. The terrible burning ache in her belly was something her stubbornness could allow her to live with, if that was what it took to get out of this room and into the air. Ignoring the silken slippers next to bed she touched her toes to the ground and then pressed her feet flat to the marble tile, relishing its cool and soothing touch beneath her. The room began to spin and she steadied herself, bracing her legs on the side of the bed while somehow managing to stay upright. The walls and furnishings resumed their natural order and taking a shallow breath in an attempt not to pull her wound too much she tested the ground in front of her. One step followed another, the momentum of her movement and a sudden sense of urgency propelling her with an unexpected haste out through the doorway and into the garden.

Outside the light was dazzling, too bright to see or appreciate her surroundings but the sense of her own small achievement was enough to illuminate her face with a rare and heartfelt smile of satisfaction. She closed her eyes against the harsh brightness of the sun and tentatively stretched her arms out to embrace its warmth. She turned her thoughts over to the sounds of the pigeons cooing gently and the exotic scent of the garden and began finally to relax.

In her imagining the breeze upon her cheek caressed her like lover's breath and she folded her arms around herself hugging the memory of her unacknowledged love close to her heart. Unashamedly a tear left her closed eye and crept a slow path down her cheek. A gentle finger not her own reached out and stroked the tear away as a whisper quiet voice breathed, "Marian."


	4. Chapter 4

Marian opened her eyes to see Djaq's concerned face gazing back at her.

"Marian, please don't cry" she soothed, "It will all be well. Your God cannot intend for you to be unhappy after blessing you with such a miracle." she mused consolingly.

"I don't deserve happiness" Marian replied, now sobbing openly. "I have destroyed the man I love with lies and deceit. There can be no happiness for me now. God has only let me live to punish me" She turned away, closing in on herself in her grief.

Djaq turned Marian to face her. "Marian, are you telling me that you love Gisbourne?" she queried incredulously.

Marian could only nod.

"How can that be? He tried to kill you! You made vows of marriage with Robin. What were you thinking?"

"I thought I was going die - twice! I thought in death I could console Robin with the belief that I loved him. I never imagined that I would live and have to keep my vows." Marian cried out bitterly.

"But you told Guy you could never love him. That you loved Robin. He tried to kill you!" Djaq persisted.

"What else could I do? Guy was going to kill the King, destroy England and destroy himself. I couldn't fight him - I had no weapon. The only thing I could think to use to stop him was his love for me. My only weapons were my words." Marian sobbed again, struggling with her emotions, desperate to continue, to make someone understand. "It doesn't matter that he lashed out to hurt me, to stop the lies and the pain I inflicted on him. I could see him shatter before me and I couldn't stop - I had to save the King. When he drew me to him, thrust the blade into me, then I saw him die. I was his hope for salvation, his love a prayer for goodness and light to enter his dark world. I chose England and killed a man who could have been everything"

Marian slumped to the floor, exhausted from the anguish of her guilt and sorrow.

Djaq knelt down beside her and raised her tear stained face with a gentle pressure from her fingertips beneath her chin.

"Marian, you are not alone in your mistakes. You are a woman born to duty not free to make selfish choices." Djaq drew in a deep breath before she could continue. "When Alan left our camp, betrayed us, I felt the pain of his deceit and even now my heart aches with the memory of my yearning for him." Djaq chose to ignore the shock that appeared on Marian's face. "Will is a good man and he needs me - and I need to be loved by someone who means what they say when they promise to love me forever."

The two friends embraced, knowing that they were understood and relishing the relief of that understanding.

"When you came back to us Marian you asked after Guy" Djaq started simply.

Marian nodded. "Yes I remember Will was rather shocked."

"I have been making discreet inquiries." Djaq continued. Marian raised her eyebrows.

"Oh it's easy to be discreet when the people you wish to remain ignorant of your intentions do not speak your 

language" Djaq paused, uncertain whether to continue but the desperate look of need on her friends face urged her on.

"Guy is here. When Vaysey left after his failed attempt on the King's life Guy was not with him. There is a Englishman here alone that could be him."

She gestured with her head to the neighbouring rooftops.

"My friends heard noises late at night up on the roof there. I asked them for help so they have carelessly been leaving food for him to steal. None of the others know this. It was information I sought out for your ears alone. Marian, I believe he watches you now."


	5. Chapter 5

Guy's waiting body ached from remaining still and silent on the roof top. The sun was high in the sky, and he had managed to wriggle the hood of his cloak further over his face to protect his still unaccustomed skin from searing in its unending heat.

When he had first found this hiding place he had thought little of  
protecting himself from mere elements. Twelve hours later without shade and having no water had he paid the price of his indifference with scarlet burns to whatever parts of his pale flesh the sun could seek out.

He closed his drying eyes to moisten them. Staring endlessly ahead in this heat was painful but an agony worth enduring for the potential rewards.

On opening his eyes once more he almost leapt to his feet. There in the light ahead of him was Marian, alive and well. She was hurrying into a garden filled with a blaze of colour of rare and exotic flowers, her beauty still more dazzling than her surroundings. His lungs seized, his heart pounded and he held his breath, held himself in check, stopped himself from running to her.

She was smiling, eyes closed and arms outstretched as if in greeting to some unseen lover. Guy gazed on - she was alone. This could be his chance. Then he saw she drew her arms about herself and seemed to close in upon herself.

Guy, half crouching and hidden from view, began to raise himself up. His only thought was to be with her, to speak to her. He hesitated - another figure appeared. It was a woman, the Saracen Outlaw they called Djaq. Guy had resolved to speak to Marian and accepted the inevitable outcome of such a conversation. He was not afraid of death. What frightened him was the prospect of being killed before he had the chance to speak. If Hood was around he would most likely be pierced by several arrows before uttering a single word.

This could be his best and only chance. He knew the Saracen to be a fearless fighter but perhaps here in her own land she felt safe and had softened.

So far he had been lucky to remain both alive and at liberty to watch the house. He could have no idea how long that would continue. He could not risk letting this opportunity pass. His only reason for breathing was to talk to Marian and hope she would hear him beg for forgiveness. He only lived for her to listen, nothing more.

He stood up. Feeling the his life blood pump about his suddenly heavy limbs, pulse points throbbing, every nerve and sinew anticipating what was to come.

He removed his light cloak and straightened his tunic. Desperate, jabbing fingers swept his now overgrown hair back from his face. He had kept his beard's growth trimmed as short as he could manage, determined not to waste precious seconds with Marian unable to recognise him.

He moved to the edge of the roof then descended the short flight of stairs cut into the side of the building. He was still hidden, safe in the shadow of the houses. An ornate metalwork gate was then all that lay between him and his destiny. Sure that he only had minutes left to live, he opened the gate, stepped out of the last refuge of the darkness and into the light of the garden.


	6. Chapter 6

"Marian" mouthed Guy, his lips moving but his voice barely a whisper after days of self imposed silence.

Marian turned and it was as if the air and sounds of the garden had magically evaporated.

She was shocked. That Guy was standing there was amazing enough. His appearance and demeanour were so altered as to make him altogether changed. Before he had been a hard muscled, leather encased war machine. Now he stood still tall but slender, weeks of inactivity and semi-starvation leaving him gaunt and sinewy. The light linen robes he wore hung from his shoulders and billowed about him. His skin once pale had taken on a darker cast and with his longer, flowing black hair he looked quite native to his surroundings. He was transformed, metamorphosed into a completely different creature to the one that rode away from her, summoned by his Demon Master leaving death and dust in his wake.

Then her gaze flew to his eyes, that was where the truth of Guy of Gisbourne lay. It was often said that the eyes were the window to the soul. Perhaps that was why Guy kept them hooded by his eyelids now. His face was as practiced at deceit as Marian's had become. In his case hiding his emotions behind a veil of indifference was his one protection against Vaysey.

He could not resist the temptation for long. He lifted his eyes to her, ice blue meeting sea blue in a look that filled a lifetime.

She gasped and put a hand to her stomach. The impact of drawing in her breath sharply was immediate. The sword wound still felt raw and tender. Guy's face contorted, the pain within him clearly visible, twisting his handsome features into a mask of agony.

He tried to speak again.

"Marian. Please. I have come only to beg your forgiveness."

The words had barely left his lips before Marian was moving with a speed which sent Djaq reeling, thrust aside in her futile attempt to protect Marian from the presumed danger.

Marian, ignoring the increasing pain the movement forced upon her, leapt impetuously at him, throwing herself at his neck.

Guy stood rigid, arms by his side, determined to take what ever punishment Marian meted out. There was nothing she could do to him that would not be deserved, no torture, no death that his crimes would not warrant. The pain that came however was unexpected. As Marian pulled him to her, desperate in her need to be close to him, she clawed at the sun reddened skin of his neck. His involuntary gasp was smothered as her lips, at first feather light, sought out his newly opened mouth and drank the pain from him.

Wrapped in each others arms they were oblivious to the garden around them, its walls and the world.

Where Djaq had discreetly stepped aside unable to observe the tide of emotion flowing between these two predestined lovers, another could not. In the doorway to the house only a few steps away, unarmed but for the knot of hatred that threatened to explode from him was Robin Hood.

"Gisbourne" he hissed. "Get your murdering hands off of my wife"


	7. Chapter 7

So this was how it would end. Guy had fully expected to die at the hands of his enemies.

He had not imagined the torture that the discovery of Marian's love for him would be snatched away so quickly.  
Before he could react Marian turned from him. So Marian's moment of madness had passed, he realised. Of course she would leave him to stand by her husband and true love's side.

"No Robin." Marian's voice rang out, echoing around the alabaster white walls of the garden. "You will not hurt him and you will not have me. I refuse to live out my life as a wife to you. You are nothing I would want a husband to be. You are my friend and my family and that is how I will always love you but not more than that. This man has my heart and soul." She grabbed Guy's hand and grasped it tightly. "They have not been mine to give away for a long time."

Marian raised Guy's hand to her lips and kissed his fingers delicately, caressing his palm with one hand as she stoked stroked the stress from his whitened knuckles with the other.

"I am so sorry Guy, forgive me. I have lied and deceived you so many times that you could not know how much I have grown to love you. From the very first I wanted to be with you but you had tied yourself to the man who supplanted my Father. I watched in agony as he corrupted you with his evil lies and promises of power. I should have realised that it was love and truth that would release you from your bonds, not more deceit and manipulation. I was trapped by my duty to the people of Nottingham. Time and again you protected me, you saved me. Even when you discovered that I was the Nightwatchman, that I would steal our future from you and give it away to the poor and needy, you forgave me and shielded me from discovery."

Guy looked at her in disbelief, stunned and silenced as Marian pulled him into the warmth of her embrace, kissing him deeply.

"Marian. You are ill, confused. The fever has left your wits addled. It is me you love as our Mothers and Fathers wished it. Ours is a love for the ages" Robin screamed, desperation driving him to lunge at her in an effort to drag her painfully and unsuccessfully away from Guy.

"No Robin" Marian replied calmly, shrugging him off. "Open your eyes, see what is here in front of you. Look at me and see me as I truly am. Robin look at us please"

Robin shook his head, fists clenching and relaxing at his side, unsure of what to do.

"Robin this is hard for you to hear I know" interrupted Djaq. "You must see the truth" As gently as she could she added "Marian loves Guy and he loves her. When Marian first woke, when the fever broke it was not you she asked for. Her first thoughts were to know if Gisbourne was safe."  
Djaq stepped forward to put a comforting hand on Robin's shoulder. "Now you must set her free."

"No. You lie" Robin screamed at Djaq, pushing her away with such force that she fell backwards to the ground.

Reeling from the hurt that Robin could think so little of her word, Djaq spoke quietly and reasonably. "I see you still do not trust me. I am still the Saracen enemy. Ask Will then, Robin. He hates Gisbourne even more than you do, he would have no reason to lie." She leaned forward to emphasise her next words. "Be very clear. Tell him that if he does not tell you the truth I will know and he will never see me again, or the child that grows within me"

Marian stepped away from Guy to embrace Djaq, wiping away the tears that flowed freely as Djaq had done for her only minutes earlier.

Robin saw his chance and leapt at his rival, knocking him to the ground, punching Guy's unresisting face with heavy fists where seconds earlier he had witnessed the peppering of feather-soft kisses.

Guy lay submissive, defenseless against the terrible onslaught of Robin's fury, still needing punishment for his pitiful, wasted, sin of a life. When he could evoke no reaction from Guy, Robin dragged himself off and staggered to the house. He returned moments later armed with his favoured recurved bow an arrow already in place, poised to fire.

Marian ran to stop him, flinging her arms wide to defend Guy from the rage that burned in Robin. "Robin you must see this is madness. Stop now and save yourself."

"He tried to kill the King" screamed Robin.

"Did he Robin? Were you there?" Marian challenged.

"That wound is a testament to Gisbourne's crimes" spat Robin, pointing fiercely at her stomach.

"You weren't there Robin. No one could see clearly what happened. Only Guy and I know. I ran to him and stumbled, I fell upon his sword. Guy panicked and responded automatically to his Master's voice when he called. That is what happened and that is what I shall tell the King when I ask for a pardon for Guy and an annulment to our ridiculous marriage."

"No Marian. Guy of Gisbourne is a traitor and he will die by my hand. You will see that I am right once he is dead and gone." Robin raved madly.

Marian's voice became icy cold as slowly and deliberately, taking every effort to ensure she was fully understood, she spoke. "Robin Hood. You do not serve justice here today. You wish to avenge yourself on Guy of Gisbourne for his crimes against you. His fault is to be a better man than you. A man concerned for his country, his future and a family of his own. I am that future and that family as he is mine. He has taken what I have freely given. What he has earned you have simply assumed to possess. Kill him and you will discover exactly what revenge is from my hand."

Marian then turned her back on him dismissively , walking the few steps to where Guy lay bloodied and bruised, struggling to get to his feet and smiling at her.

"Guy we must go to King Richard's camp." Marian explained quietly. "Little John and Alan can escort us."

"I will accompany you also" announced Djaq. "I may be of some assistance getting you there."

Robin meanwhile dropped his bow, letting the arrow fall. He slumped defeated to sit on the ground, head in his hands.

"Robin" Marian spoke softly, almost tenderly. "You have never loved me as a man should love his wife. I was never first in your heart. You are King Richard's man through and through. I gave you up to Richard a long time ago and I saved him for you. You know I am telling the truth. I would never make you happy. Marriage and a family is not the life you seek. Give me Guy and give me my freedom. Then you can carry on with your 

adventures and your battles and your loyal service to the King. That is all you have ever wanted. Admit it to yourself now and be free."

Marian gently tousled the top of his head, ruffling his hair as she would a small child's. Then turning, she stretched out her hand to take Guy's and walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

A group of five riders on four horses set off from The Pigeon House a little later that day. Little John and Alan rode ahead with Djaq navigating the safest route around the Saracen encampments. Guy and Marian shared a horse, reluctant to be parted if this was the only time they would ever have to share. Marian sat with her back leaning into Guy's chest as they whispered their love to each other. Conversation between Djaq, Alan and Little John was limited. Little John had been furious when he discovered Guy was alive and in Acre. When Marian asked him to accompany her to King Richard's camp he thought Robin was leading their party to take Gisbourne to face justice. When Marian explained her true purpose Little John launched himself at Gisbourne, seizing him by the throat, a murderous gleam in his eye. It was only when Djaq approached him that he calmed. It was Djaq who was able to reason with him and who understood what argument would affect him most. Little John could see the love that Marian had for Guy where Robin could not. Having endured the pain of the loss of the love of his wife Alice, he could not inflict that torment on Marian. In his own mind that task fell to the King.

Alan was made acutely aware of his betrayal when he saw Guy. He knew he was the closest thing to a friend that Guy had. He knew how Marian had lied and manipulated, had seen the affect she had on Guy first hand. When Guy had discovered the truth of the Nightwatchman's identity and protected Marian still, Alan realised how deep Guy's love had become. From then on he had looked to Marian for evidence of her sentiments and seen nothing. He smiled wryly to himself. If he was a liar and a rogue what was she? He would have to remember not to play her at cards.

Guy of Gisbourne rode to the camp of Richard Cœur de Lion as a man reborn and renewed. The horse he rode was not his usual intimidating black destrier but a smaller Arabian bay, still a noble beast. In front of him sat Marian, pressing her body close to him, their love for each other undisguised. In the past Guy was required to give the impression of being Vaysey's weapon, an evil killing machine. Now he was liberated. Here was a man whose face beaten and bruised as it was, remained alive with happiness. His eyes gazed confidently about him ready to take on whatever challenges faced him in his quest to keep his Lady by his side.

At the edge of the King's encampment they were challenged by a Templar Knight, first to dismount from their horses and then to explain their presence. He was somewhat taken aback when it was Marian who took the initiative and announced their intentions.

"I am Lady Marian of Knighton. I wish to speak to the King on a personal matter of the utmost urgency. I am sure you have heard of me and can see the wisdom of letting us pass unimpeded."

Alan snorted, trying to stifle a laugh. Little John looked embarrassed and as if he wished to be anywhere else. Djaq stood as tall and proud as her small frame and pretty features would allow, defying the Knight to question her presence.

Guy of Gisbourne simply beamed proudly. This was the woman he had wooed and won and his heart swelled with love for her, his gentle and noble lady with a will of iron. Marian's confidence that everything would be alright was infectious. Guy had no fear of what King Richard might do to him. He anticipated difficulties but was not anything their love could not overcome. Guy felt his soul reaching out limitlessly, his heart brimful with the potential for a future worth fighting for. Now was his time to be the man that Marian saw deep within him. He would accept responsibility for his actions and face the consequences.

So long as Marian was with him anything was possible.


	9. Chapter 9

Guy and Marian were ushered into a huge canvas tent with all the solemnity due to an audience with His Most Regal Majesty. King Richard rose to greet Marian, crossing the room to embrace her.

"Lady Marian, or should I say Countess Huntingdon. What a pleasure it is to be able to say thank you to you directly. I owe you my life and England owes you an enormous debt." The King smiled warmly, holding her hand still and asked, "Where is that husband of yours? I would have liked to see Robin and congratulate you both on your union and your recovery. I am told there is no reason you should not live a long and happy life together now that you are well. Truly Robin is blessed".

Guy shuffled uncomfortably as King Richard turned his attention to him.

"Who do I have the pleasure of greeting and welcoming to my hospitality? I am sure you must be a true friend for Robin of Loxley to have entrusted his most treasured possession to your safekeeping."

A muscle in Guy's neck twitched almost imperceptibly at these words. He cleared his throat and took a small step forward before dropping to one knee.

"Your Majesty. I am Sir Guy of Gisbourne, lately in service as Master of Arms to Sheriff Vaysey of Nottingham, who I am sure you are aware, was recently responsible for the attempt on your life."

At this point previously unseen Knights stepped from the shadows of the lavish silken drapes of the tents walls and circled the King protectively.

"And what exactly are you doing here in the company of the wife of your sworn enemy?" asked the King, mildly amused at the panic that had ensued at Gisbourne's announcement. Marian stepped forward to defend Guy but stopped abruptly when Guy raised his hand slightly, signalling his intention to speak for himself.

"That is the matter we wish to speak to you of Your Majesty", Guy started boldly. "I wish to answer for any crimes that may have been attributed to me and would welcome opportunity to pledge my allegiance to you in your presence." Guy continued calmly.

The King laughed loudly, clearly entertained by the scene unfolding before him.

Guy dreaded what he was about to do but knew that it was necessary if he was to leave this place alive.

"May I beg your leave to speak honestly Your Majesty ?" Guy pleaded, knowing that at any moment the King's indulgence could justifiably turn to rage.

He signalled for Guy to stand and inclined his head for him to continue.

Guy raised himself to his full height and drew in a deep breath in an effort to compose himself.  
"England is a dangerous place without your steadying presence, Your Majesty. The levying of taxes to fund your glorious crusade has brought the country to its knees. Men of evil have seized the opportunity to wring the last penny from her people, leaving them starving and the land decaying; men like Sheriff Vaysey. With men such as him in power, with no King to moderate their excesses I myself weakened from my oath as a Knight. I sank to the depths of despair and followed the easiest path to ensure my own survival."

Guy faltered as he spoke, ashamed of his own weakness. "I regret that I was not stronger. I regret that remained loyal to a man I despised. I regret that I was not able to protect the woman I love from his evil 

machinations." Guy gazed earnestly at Marian who in return smiled her encouragement at him to continue.  
"I insist that I stayed within the law as it is enforced to the fullest, possibly the harshest, in the County of Nottinghamshire. Criminals are punished to the letter of the law. There is no mercy. There is no clemency. Sheriff Vaysey is a man who revels in the misery and suffering of others. Taxes are collected. When there is nothing to collect the people are punished. This you have allowed so that God's Holy Crusade may continue and with His Grace succeed. "

The King glared at Gisbourne. "You dare censure me for undertaking God's great work? You are either very brave or very foolish Sir Guy. "

Guy was not cowed. "Your Majesty I have nothing to lose. I can only hope to give you a true explanation of my actions and pray that you judge me fairly." Guy replied, standing proud before the King.

"In Nottingham, as in the rest of England, when a man steals, the punishment for the crime can vary from loss of a finger to loss of a hand. Failure to pay taxes means assets are seized in lieu of the necessary payment. Refusal to pay taxes is judged as treason against the Crown and punishable by death. These are your laws enforced to the fullest extent, by your deputies under the guidance of Prince John. I have upheld your laws as Master of Arms to the Sheriff of Nottingham. I have done my duty."

Guy stopped then waiting for the reprisal which must surely follow. Marian remained silent, stunned by Guy's candour. They were both aware that the King could end Guy's life with a single gesture to the waiting knights.

King Richard was not unaffected by Guy's words. He had heard that times were very hard for the people of England. He had no special affection for that damp and dreary place. When the crusade was over he planned to return to Aquitaine and not venture from its comforts for some time. He did feel some responsibility for England's plight but he would not tolerate some upstart knight berating him for his actions.

After what felt like an eternity to Guy and Marian the King spoke. "You have argued your case very eloquently Sir Guy." The King continued grim faced. "There is, however, the matter of your part in Vaysey's attempt on my life. As you have said, treason is a crime punishable by death. I myself saw you plunge your sword into Lady Marian as she ran to my defence."

The King smiled then. He knew that Gisbourne was trapped and would be condemned for his part in the attempted regicide. Gisbourne was the strangest lamb to ever wander into a Lion's den but that was what he had done and willingly.


	10. Chapter 10

Much found Robin in the garden where Marian and Gisbourne had left him later in the afternoon. Much was hungry and knew that Robin could forget to eat unless he was reminded. Much had a mind to sample as many of the local delicacies as possible once he realised that there was more to try than the sheep's eyes and monkey brains he had feared. He needed Robin to help him find his way around the local food sellers in the marketplace and translate their exotic sounding descriptions. He had hoped to find his master and lifelong friend for a pleasant evening out. What he found was a man broken and wretched, his future torn away from him, wallowing in the misery of betrayal.

"Master" pleaded Much. "What has happened? Are you hurt?"

He looked at Robin's bloodied hands and tunic, then quickly examined him for signs of injury. Robin was so lost in his own thoughts that it was only when Much knelt next to him that he roused slightly. Satisfied that the blood was not Robin's, Much's panic subsided slightly only to rise up again when Robin began to shake and sob.

"Gisbourne" Robin cried , the anguish clear in his voice. "Marian loves Gisbourne. He was here." Robin began to ramble to himself barely aware that Much was there. "Gisbourne, a murderer. Not fit to lick her boots, not fit to live! How could she kiss him like that? What was she thinking? But she is taking him to the King? I should have killed him when I had the chance – I've let the King down again! What if Gisbourne tries to kill the King again? " With tears running from his reddened eyes his distress was more than obvious even to Much who sat helplessly as Robin began to sob uncontrollably.

Much didn't know what to say or do to try and help his Master. Much had suspected for some time that Marian's feelings for Gisbourne might run deeper than anyone suspected.  
The outlaws' constant ridicule and Robin's confidence made Much doubt himself at times but there had been signs for anyone willing to see them. Whenever Robin came under threat from Gisbourne Marian always placed herself between them, but Much was never sure who she was trying to protect. Guy apparently had qualities and was obviously besotted with Marian, always ready to risk himself to protect her.

From his time as the Earl of Bonchurch and his meeting with Eve, Much knew how easy it was to become attracted to the wrong person. Perhaps Guy was like Eve, struggling to survive in a world where there was danger at every turn. He had learned in the Holy Land that sometimes you had to do terrible things just to live and that living with those actions was its own torment. He still had nightmares about the massacre at Acre. Gisbourne had survived by working as Vaysey's enforcer yet Marian still saw something in him that was noble.

Looking at Robin now Much knew there was no hope that getting over Marian was going to be easy for his master. It would be up to him again to pick up the pieces. No one ever appreciated the sacrifices he made, certainly not Robin. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly.

Robin looked up, the pain in his eyes suddenly replaced by shock as he gazed into Much's guileless face and said "You knew didn't you?"

Much looked down guiltily, knowing he was all that stood between Robin and the chasm of despair that threatened to engulf him.

"Master, I suspected that Lady Marian had some feelings for Gisbourne, gratitude at least for the protection he gave her. I am sure that Marian loves you. Her Father was very fond of you when we were younger. Your parents were set on uniting your two families for as long as I can remember. Marian would have married you if we hadn't left for the Crusade I'm sure of it."  


"But we did leave!" Robin replied quietly. "I left her for a life of adventure and for the love of King Richard. That's what she said. Was she right?"

"Well," Much started cautiously, not sure how much truth Robin could take in one day, "A woman, a Lady I should say, likes to think she is first in her true love's heart. Perhaps she thought you did not love her best?" Much answered as diplomatically as he could.

Robin took a deep breath and gazed steadily at the ground in front of him, too unsure of himself to look at Much directly. "I know it was hard for you when I decided to join the King on his Crusade. You know, when we first came to the Holy Land I felt my life had finally begun. The King noticed me and attached me to his personal guard. To be at the King's side and to be considered his friend was everything I had dreamed of." Robin faltered, his voice breaking with emotion "I won't regret my service to the King."

Much looked uncomfortable but his disquiet was unnoticed as Robin went on. "After the attempt on the King's life, when the King sent me home to recover from my wounds I was not glad to be going back to her. We parted so badly. Marian begged me not to leave but to marry her and fulfil my obligation to her and to the people of Loxley. That was where she said my duty lay. In leaving her we both knew I ended our betrothal. My conscience was clear when we left, knowing that she was still young and eligible enough to marry. I would have been content to call her husband my friend and to play with Marian's children like an honorary uncle. When I came home to Loxley it was not as a conquering hero returning to his sweetheart. I felt rejected and disgraced, too weak to be of any use to the King. Yet there she was still and just as I remembered her. I thought she had waited for me, that we could carry on as before, that we would serve the people together."

"I thought you and I would be together always when we were children" Much replied. "I knew Marian loved you best but I never felt left out when we played. Of course I knew that I was just a servant."

"You were never just a servant Much. " Robin responded earnestly. "I would have given you Bonchurch on our return. I know how disappointed you were when we went into the woods."

"I had dreamed of a life of comfort, that is all." Much answered simply. "If we hadn't become outlaws I would never have met my Eve. At least I know what might have been. I have hope that one day we may be reunited and I will be able to love her as a free man would wish to. "

Much smiled to himself as he spoke and Robin envied him. He had never appreciated how the simple pleasures of life could make a simple man happy. Much was not stupid; he was uncomplicated and knew how to find God's Grace in the smallest of things. He was a true friend and a good man. Much deserved more than Robin had given him, and so did Marian.

"They have gone to see the King and ask for an annulment to our marriage." Robin stated flatly.

Much pulled the cap from his head and twisted it in his hands nervously. "Do you think they will be alright? I mean will Marian be alright taking Gisbourne to see the King? I wouldn't want her to get hurt."

"You are saying we should go after them aren't you Much?" said Robin wryly.

"Well perhaps we could visit the King – after we've eaten?" pleaded Much.

Robin struggled to his feet.  


"No, we go now." Robin answered firmly some of his old fire returning.

Much rubbed at his stomach forlornly. He was resigned to his fate.  
Food would have to wait.


	11. Chapter 11

The atmosphere in the King's tent was suffocating. Marian felt it was her life in the balance not Guy's. Now that she had found Guy she could not contemplate a life without him. All her life she had been dominated by duty, the needs of others, her Father, Robin. Now that she had tasted the freedom of Guy's lips on hers and the joy of his embraces, Marian was desperate to hold on to him at all costs. She could be a wife, a mother, a lady but she only wanted those things with him; she could only be herself with him.

The dull throbbing ache of her wound was weakening her by the second and time was running out. They had left Robin behind, making no secret of their intentions. Little John alone had been loud enough in his protestations to alert half the Holy Land as to their destination. Marian doubted that Robin would let them go easily. As much as he had been Marian's friend, as much as he had claimed to love her he despised Gisbourne. She feared he could arrive at any moment and then anything could happen. What kind of hearing would Guy get with Robin pouring venom into the Kings ear. Seeing how angry Robin had been earlier Marian could believe he might try and kill Guy with his bare hands if he was overcome by rage. She had heard of soldiers being capable of such things happening in times of war, and Robin was certainly at war with Gisbourne

Marian knew she had to stay in control if she and Guy were to have any chance of a life together, but her body and the heat were conspiring against them as Marian started to sway slightly and her consciousness began to drift away.

Voices around her were distant buzzing sounds. She saw the King's lips moving and the gleam of victory in his eyes. Guy looked worried; it seemed her fears were justified. The King had allowed Guy just enough rope to hang himself.

King Richard's words were cutting through the fog of her fumbling senses as he addressed Guy directly.

"As you have said, treason is a crime punishable by death. I myself saw you plunge your sword into Lady Marian as she ran to my defence." He smiled with satisfaction at Gisbourne's discomfort. "You may be differently dressed but I would recognise Vaysey's Black Crow anywhere, yes even with your face bloodied and bruised. You have been watched since you rode away with Vaysey. Did you think I would be foolish enough to let an assassin slip away to return and finish the job later? Do you think that I know nothing of the Black Knights and their plot to overthrow me? Would your traitorous friends be suitably impressed with their King if I sent your head back to Nottingham Castle atop a pikestaff? Would that remind them of their loyalty?"

"Oh dear God. " Marian thought. Terror gripped her and she dragged her flagging spirit back into the tent. This was her one chance to act and save him, to save Guy. The fear for Guy's safety had made her body rigid. It was all that kept her standing.

Marian summoned all of her strength, all of her willpower and all of her courage and pressed herself forward.

"Your Majesty, may I speak?" Marian mumbled wearily.

Concern flew across Guy's features hearing the weakness in her voice and knowing she had no strength left? How could he have let her ride all this way so early into her recovery? She was still so weak, and once again Guy was racked with guilt. The Templar Knights stepped forward to protect the King as Gisbourne went to support Marian. only to be shrugged off , almost crossly. Marian had to concentrate; Guy was too much of a distraction. She knew that if he touched her now she would not be able to stop herself swooning.

Richard remained relaxed and signalled the Knights to stand down. He then nodded his assent to Marian, puzzled by her behaviour and perplexed at what she could possibly say.  


Marian took a deep breath, gasped at the pain it caused, composed herself and began to speak through gritted teeth.

"I beg your pardon, Your Majesty, but I feel compelled to say you are mistaken in your account of my injury." Marian paused, waiting for the pain to subside, steeling herself to lie to the King of England.

"I travelled here as a prisoner of Sheriff Vaysey. I believed he planned to come to Acre and kill you and so, rashly, I attempted to take his life before he set out. Obviously I was unsuccessful.

Vaysey knew of Guy's attachment for me so he forced me to accompany them to use as a guarantee of loyalty and obedience from his Master at Arms. I think Vaysey knew that Guy would want no part in an attempt on your life under any circumstances and planned to use me to force his hand.

We were kept apart and tormented continually with threats to the other' s safety. It was Vaysey who took me out into the desert. It was Vaysey who tied me out to die as you yourself condemned Robin of Locksley". Marian stood tall and unforgiving as Richard looked away, embarrassed by how easily he had been deceived by Vaysey's trickery.

Marian continued. "I felt certain I would die in the desert and knew nothing of Guy's whereabouts or welfare. It was not until Vaysey fired the arrow that felled you from your horse that I saw Guy again, by the fountain in the courtyard. Guy was in unfamiliar territory and had his sword ready to defend himself from attack. There was much confusion, heat and dust and fighting all around us. In my eagerness I ran to him, stumbling forward, and fell upon his sword."

Marian paused, waiting for the King's response with bated breath.

"That is your explanation for what happened, for what I saw that day?" the King exclaimed incredulously.

Marian replied cautiously. "I believe you were in some pain from your injury, Sire, and perhaps unable to see clearly from where you lay wounded and bleeding upon the ground. That is what happened. I will not refute my testimony in support of Sir Guy of Gisbourne. I am only sorry that I did not save your life as you have supposed. I am in fact a clumsy and graceless creature, unable to walk a few paces without endangering myself." Marian looked down demurely, hooding her eyes with long lashed lids.

Guy stood frozen to the spot, the guilt of putting Marian in such a perilous position overwhelming him.

King Richard waited to hear whatever other evidence there might be presented. To Marian it seemed like an eternity. He laughed dryly; clearly Marian had nothing else to say.

"I confirm that there were only we three present at the time of your..." he paused searching for the best word, "mishap. I am not confident enough of my own perception of these events to call you a liar Lady Marian, though I continue to consider myself in your debt. If no one else can be found to testify against you Sir Guy, I can see no reason to condemn you."

The King looked directly at Marian then. "Is that what you would like to hear, Lady Marian?"

Marian nodded dumbly, knowing the risk she had taken paid off merely because the King had found them amusing and assumed that any threat had passed. Anxious to get away before he could change his mind, she 

curtseyed to the King and made to leave unable to believe that the plan she had formulated had worked. It had all been too easy Marian feared and she dare not risk angering the King by asking by for a formal pardon for Guy. That would have to come later.

The days demands were starting to tell on her body and her spirit. She needed to rest before she endangered her recovery further. At the moment she did not have the energy to feel the satisfaction of her achievement.

She had manipulated a King and gained Guy his freedom. That was enough.


	12. Chapter 12

Marian was very much weakened from the effort of standing, the heat of the day and the tension of recent events. She needed to get away and to rest. Then she would be able to enjoy their victory. Guy had presented himself to the King and was still alive. Their account may not have been believable but it was accepted.

Her gratitude to King Richard would remain with her for the rest of her life, now her priority needed to be making that life a long one. Unable to resist her own frailty a second longer Marian collapsed in an undignified heap just before Guy could prevent her body reaching the floor, his desperate arms only able to catch her head before it hit the ground.

Guy looked on helplessly as Djaq rushed forward and started to fuss over Marian. The King looked on concerned and knowing nothing of Djaq's skills as a healer sent one of his guards to fetch his personal physician. Djaq began to whisper quiet reassurances to Guy.

"Try not to worry Guy. Marian is exhausted I think. She has no fever and her wound has not reopened." Djaq's calm, diligent manner soothed Guy as she checked over her patient.

"We should not move Marian too far too soon. When she wakes she will need a little food and water to fuel her recovery then more sleep. Tomorrow she will be with us again. Try not to worry, if she sees you looking at her as you do now you will frighten her. " Djaq smiled at Guy and put a hand on his.

Djaq turned to face the King, the urgency of the situation making her bold. "Is there somewhere, a tent nearby perhaps, that I can take Lady Marian to care for her." she asked in a manner that brooked no argument or condescension. For Marian's sake Djaq knew she would have to remain in control and needed to reassure the King that she was more than she appeared.

King Richard signalled to two of his guards. "Escort these two ladies to private quarters and provide Lady ..." he hesitated and looked at Djaq questioningly.

"My name is Sapphia" Djaq responded to his unspoken query.

"Provide Lady Sapphia with whatever she requires." King Richard continued. "Be of every assistance to Lady Marian in her recovery. I am in her debt."

The party stood to leave with Gisbourne carrying Marian in his arms when Guy suddenly stopped. Something had made him stop. An opportunity to do the right thing had presented itself and Guy had to take it. He nodded to Little John who stepped forward. Guy carefully, tenderly even placed Marian in John's arms, kissing her on the forehead as he did so. It was a kiss of farewell. Guy was not ready to leave. Marian had won him his freedom and he now intended to free Marian from her bonds of matrimony.

Guy turned to face the King, took a step forward and knelt before King Richard, this time with his head bowed down. Breathing deeply he tried to work out how to beg the King he loathed for the freedom of the woman he loved.

Guy spoke. "Sire. I realise we have taken much of your time and I am truly grateful for your tolerance and understanding but there is another matter." he began, the oily words stumbling reluctantly from his mouth.

The King raised an eyebrow and nodded. It would appear Gisbourne's business with him was not yet concluded. Out of respect for Lady Marian King Richard would tolerate the man's presence a little longer. The arrow wound had kept him confined to the camp for some time after an infection had threatened his health. 

He was bored and although he had no fondness for Gisbourne he had to respect a man who was prepared to stand up and speak so passionately. He was at the very least interesting.

Guy knew that he possessed none of Marian's wit or skill with words and feared what he was about to say. The fear was nothing compared to his need. He needed to earn Marian's freedom and he needed to earn back some self respect. He had been Vaysey's whipping boy for so long that to be listened to without fear of ridicule was an impossibility. He did not care. He must try to be heard.

Guy began speaking slowly and earnestly. "Perhaps, My Lord, you do not realise how awkward it would be for Lady Marian should it become widely known that she willingly entered into a marriage contract with the Earl of Huntingdon when she was already married to me at the time of the marriage with Hood"

The King drew in his breath sharply, shocked at the line that Gisbourne was taking. Bigamy was a very serious offence in the eyes of the Church and the law. The King must be seen to uphold the law. This could end very badly.

The King looked at Gisbourne in disbelief. "So you are telling me that I did not witness the marriage of Lady Marian of Knighton to Robin of Locksley?" The King laughed out loud but without any hint of his earlier amusement.

"No indeed not my Lord," Guy replied "I am asking you to annul my marriage to Lady Marian of Knighton on the grounds of non-consummation, then no charge of bigamy could be brought against her."

The King was puzzled. "Surely you know that is a matter for the Church – I am a King not a Bishop!"

Guy replied cautiously. "Are there no Servants of the Church amongst your retinue My Lord? It would be a matter of expediency for you to arrange the annulment and guarantee the Lady's safety.I do not think that Lady Marian had any intention of harming anyone by deceit, no good can come of endangering her. I am sure that you not wish her to come to any harm. "

"So," replied Richard, "you wish her marriage to the Earl of Huntingdon to be legal and binding. I am certain that can be arranged."

Guy hesitated for a moment, uncertainty threatening to overtake him. "No my Lord, but if Robin Hood is agreeable could you forget that marriage ever took place? I believe that Robin of Locksley is genuine in his regard for Lady Marian. They were promised to each other as children and their parents were good friends as I understand it. Marian believed she would die from her wounds and hoped only to comfort her childhood friend by acceding to their parents' wishes and marrying him. She never imagined that her selfless and loving gesture would result in a long and unhappy life tied to a man that she did not love. Robin Hood is no friend of mine but he is your loyal servant. I can see no benefit to either Marian or Robin in a loveless marriage. I believe given time to consider their future together Robin would not want to be the cause of Marian's suffering in any way."

Guy waited for the King to speak, certain that all was lost because of his inability to speak to a King as a loyal subject should. He knew that the King was not fooled by Marian's account of her injury but prayed that the King did not perceive him as a threat.  
Finally offered up the only reason he had left. "I do not think that Robin wishes to be married to Lady Marian any more than she wishes to be married to him. He simply seeks to stop me being married to her. I am happy to set her free. I have been guilty of many crimes my Lord. When Robin Hood gets here as I am sure he soon 

will he will cry treason once more. I cannot risk Marian's safety. The wife or family of a traitor have in the past been as culpable as the traitor himself. I wish to remove Lady Marian from any and all danger I may have placed her in. It is the only absolution I can hope for."

He had taken a huge gamble with both his and Marian's lives. His only consolation was that, unconscious as she was, Marian could in no way be held accountable for his actions. If he had angered the King with his request he would bear Richard's wrath on his own. From what he had seen already that day Guy trusted the King not to hurt Marian while he considered himself in her debt. Gisbourne was not so confident of leaving the tent unscathed himself but that was a small risk.

King Richard was bemused. Was Gisbourne confessing to treason? If he accepted Gisbourne's proposal then he would hand over control over Guy and Marian's fate to Robin Hood, Gisbourne's self proclaimed enemy. He had seen Guy and Marian together. The testimony of his own eyes spoke of the rightness of their love and their devotion to each other. Gisbourne had given him a plausible reason to involve himself in ensuring Lady Marian's safety from charge of bigamy. Gisbourne was not asking for his claim on Marian to be reinstated. He was giving her up in order to protect her. There was more nobility in this man than would at first appear.

He needed more time. His debt to Lady Marian was great and he needed to be sure he acted in her best interests. In time Marian would recover and be able to speak for herself. In time he would be able to decide what to do with this landless knight in front of him. He needed to speak to Robin for himself before he could reconcile himself to making any decision .

It was while King Richard was musing the most satisfactory route to Lady Marian's happiness and thereby the repayment and discharge of his debt to her, that a guard arrived and announced.

"Robin of Locksley is here my Lord and begs an audience with you."

Guy jumped to his feet, alarmed that he had no answer from the King. He had to ensure Marian's safety and happiness. The woman he loved was not meek and subservient as other women. She was intelligent and courageous. She was The Night Watchman. She could only be happy if she was free.

"Sire, please, I beg you." Guy's voice wavered with the doubt, fear and uncertainty that he must control. "Arrange for an annulment of my marriage to Lady Marian. I would not wish for her to be linked to me in any way. I do not care what might happen to me and I think that we both know that I deserve whatever punishment you see fit to hand out to me. If Marian remains my wife legally then I fear she will be in great danger. I have many enemies who would think nothing of harming her as retribution for my actions even after I am gone. I have never loved anyone before Marian. I have not been able to show her how deep my love for her reaches. Blackened as my soul has been she has brought light and hope. For her I would be a better man. Please, my Lord, I beg of you, unworthy as I am, please, help me to protect her."


	13. Chapter 13

Guy looked pleadingly at King Richard as Robin of Locksley stepped quickly in to the tent followed by Much hot on his heels and as puppy like as ever.

"Sire" Robin greeted the King enthusiastically and made to bend his knee deferentially. He stopped himself when he saw who the King had deigned to give an audience to.

"Gisbourne" he spat, reaching for his sword.

Robin stepped forward putting himself between the King and the perceived threat.

Guy was reluctant to make a move. There was a mad gleam in Robin Hood's eye and Guy had been disarmed before he entered the tent. He decided to bide his time hopeful that the King would be reluctant to see blood shed in his inner sanctum.

Robin continued. "You are in great danger. This man is a traitor". Robin scanned the tent quickly and being dissatisfied by the lack of response went to Gisbourne and grabbed him by the neck of his tunic, pressing his sword against his throat and causing a trickle of blood to drip on to the pale linen of Guy's garment.

"Where is Marian?" Robin demanded. "What have you done with her?"

The King laughed good humouredly waving away the guards that stepped forward to defend him yet again that afternoon as a seeming madman charged into the tent pursued by an agitated and out of his depth squire.

"Good afternoon Robin. You seem a little distressed. Let me assure you there is no need to alarm yourself. I am quite safe here in my own quarters" The King smiled wryly, today was proving very entertaining. He looked at Gisbourne's desperate face and sobered.

"Sir Guy of Gisbourne. I shall consider all that you have said this afternoon. For the moment I see no immediate danger or any urgency to proceed with your suggestion, though I will of course do my utmost offer my protection where it is most worthy."

Robin was stunned. He was unprepared for King Richard to speak in such civil terms to his bitter enemy and wavered in his resolve slightly unsure of himself. As he hesitated the pressure from his sword arm eased, allowing the blood to trickle more rapidly down Guy's tunic.

King Richard looked into Robin's eyes and said as gently and soothingly as he could. "I think it would be a good idea for you to give your weapon to one of my guards, Robin. They appear to be a little anxious this afternoon." He smiled and Robin relaxed, visibly relishing the gaze of his Lord and his apparent approval, so that Much was able to disarm Robin without further mishap, handing the sword off to a nearby guard.

Guy stood motionless, uncertain of whether he had been dismissed by the King. The cut to his neck stung sharply but was a minor distraction next to his concern at Robin Hood's presence. He hoped he had understood the King's guarded words correctly, he hoped Richard meant Marian was assured of his protection in whatever may follow. Guy needed to hear what Robin had to say and anticipated the worst.

The King spoke again. " I understand you gentlemen are already acquainted. Perhaps you will all join me in a meal while we discuss recent events." The King's servants had anticipated their Lord's need for sustenance as the day wore on and were setting out a table with wine, fruit, meat and bread. The King looked at Much and reached out a welcoming hand to him. "Please sit with us"  


Much was overwhelmed at the King's acknowledgment but was too preoccupied with standing by Robin to gush his thanks as enthusiastically as he might otherwise. A simple "Thank you my Lord, I am indeed very hungry." was all that he managed before setting off to the table, guiding a reluctant Robin by the arm.

Robin and Gisbourne eyed each other suspiciously while Guy remained motionless.

"My Lord" Guy finally managed to stutter. "I thank you for your offer but I wish to check on Lady Marian," he hesitated noticeably before adding "By your leave."

Robin stepped away from the table and turned to face Gisbourne once more.

"I thank you to address my wife as Countess Huntingdon Sir Guy. My Lady is no concern of yours." Robin spoke deliberately emphasising Marian's new status since their hasty wedding.

King Richard mirrored Much's action and steered Guy of Gisbourne by his arm to the waiting repast.

"I do not think you need to leave us just yet." he said smoothly. "I am sure Lady Sapphia would not hesitate to interrupt my dinner if she thought it were necessary."

For all that Guy of Gisbourne looked uncomfortable, Robin of Locksley was equally uneasy. The King had his hand on Gisbourne's elbow and was guiding him to a seat as if an honoured friend. Jealousy and anger flared in Robin. What lies had Gisbourne told to weasel his way into the King's confidence in such a way?

Robin barely heard the King speak as he said, "From our conversation this afternoon Gisbourne there is much we still need to discuss."

A servant stepped forward and began to pour the wine in to four waiting goblets that had been hastily arranged on the table. The King then raised a goblet to make a toast.

"To Lady Marian of Knighton, England's saviour. Thanks be to God for her intelligence and her bravery. May He bless her with a speedy recovery and long and happy life with the one that she loves." Robin was too wrapped up in his own anger to see the King look directly at Guy and smile.

Guy was too uncomfortable to return the King's gaze, instead taking a keen interest in the fruit arranged attractively on a platter in front of him and echoing the King's words thoughtlessly.

"To Marian" he mumbled and drank deeply.

Robin's anger rose up again and instead of raising his wine to toast Lady Marian he threw the goblet down at Gisbourne's feet.

"Sire I cannot and will not sit and share wine and food with this treacherous villain. You cannot know who you have invited to your table."

"Robin," Much interrupted desperate to keep the peace "The King just raised a toast to Marian and her speedy recovery. Can you not join us in wishing her well?"

"No !" shouted Robin furiously. " Remember that this is the Guy of Gisbourne who has twice attempted to take the King's life for his own gain." Robin turned to face the King and continued. "He is Vaysey's Man at Arms, an evil, sadistic brute who has mercilessly terrorized the people of Nottinghamshire and gloried in their degradation and humiliation. He has profited by his crimes while the people have starved even to death. He left his own bastard baby son to die, abandoned and alone in Sherwood Forest for the simple offence of being born. He is despicable and does not deserve to live" Robin spat these last words as Much stood to stop Robin launching himself at Gisbourne once more.

King Richard ended the uneasy silence that filled the tent.

"Robin." The King said sternly. "Lady Marian lays unconscious in a tent nearby attended by Lady Sapphia. She spent the last of her energy defending Guy of Gisbourne and assuring me he is innocent of treachery. Gisbourne himself has given an honest and forthright account of his actions as Vaysey's deputy and expressed the deepest concern for the plight of England and the people in my absence.  
The man who has presented himself here today is not the man that you describe. Is there any possibility that you are mistaken? "

The King held open the door to the route to salvation for Gisbourne but Robin slammed it hard closed.

"No Sire," Robin replied tersely. "Two years ago when I was injured defending you from Saracen assassins I was mistaken. There were no Saracens, it was an assassination attempt by the Black Knights. This man, Guy of Gisbourne, led the attack in disguise. He bears the scar my sword gave him on his arm to prove it."

King Richard turned his attention to Gisbourne. "Show me your arm."

Guy raised the loose sleeve . It revealed the horrible scarred flesh that remained after Vaysey poured Djaq's burning water over his forearm.

King Richard gasped at the sight of the terrible twisted flesh of Gisbourne's sword arm "Robin, that is no sword scar. That? I cannot say. I have never seen such a wound. Is it a burn?"

Guy nodded "Of sorts my Lord. Vaysey did it to me to remind me of the consequences of disappointing him. I am sure Robin Hood thinks I deserved it."

The King looked visibly sickened. He turned to Robin "Robin, do you have any other proof of Gisbourne's guilt?"

"Nothing other than my word, surely that is enough?" Robin asked incredulously.

"Not when a man's life hangs in the balance Robin. I know you to be a loyal and steadfast friend but I cannot condemn a man on your word alone. Did your friend Much witness Gisbourne's attack on me?" The King queried.

Much stepped forward. "No my Lord. I am sorry, Robin, but I did not see Guy of Gisbourne in the Holy Land. I first met him with the Sheriff of Nottingham when we returned home. He had been given Robin's lands at Locksley to oversee in their owner's absence. Before God, that is the truth. I am sorry Master" Much saw the disappointment in Robin's eyes and looked away from him too ashamed to keep his gaze.

Robin looked defeated. He realised that he was alone in his complete hatred for Gisbourne. The man had stolen his lands, his position and his future with Marian. The King stood next to a man not worthy to breathe the same air and this man was defending his right to life. Robin had believed that once the King had heard the truth from his lips then natural order would be restored and everything would return to normal. Gisbourne would be condemned to a traitors death. The negotiations with Saladin would resume and the war would end. He would return to England a hero. Marian would be his wife as their parents had wished. Vaysey would be gone and with him the dark times in Nottinghamshire would end.

Robin smiled strangely. Realisation hit him and he began to laugh. If a quiet life as a Country Earl back in Locksley was all he had to look forward too he had nothing to lose.

Robin stared hard at Gisbourne, his gaze returned unflinching, and considered the man before him. Robin got to his feet and took a step back from the table where the King, Much and Gisbourne remained seated.

"My Lord," Robin spoke quietly and with a dreadful calmness. "I accuse Guy of Gisbourne of attempted regicide. I have no proof aside from my word as a man of honour and I had hoped as your trusted servant. Let God judge which one of us speaks the truth. I ask for the right to prove my integrity and defend my good name. I challenge Guy of Gisbourne to an armed fight to the death, I ask for the right of trial by combat."


	14. Chapter 14

Robin felt as if awakened from a deep sleep. Finally he realised his life had been a lie, his position and status predetermined by his birth and the expectations of others. He realised that he had never truly accepted his fate. Leaving Marian to follow the King to the Crusades had been the first glimpse of an escape to a different life. Though the life of a Crusader was gruelling it had been thrilling. Every day a challenge, danger at every turn, every second of life made more precious by the ever present threat of death. Meeting the King and becoming his friend was like story he had heard as a child with himself as the hero.

Returning to Nottingham, his Father dead and the peasants on his estate now looking to him for protection and guidance had been like imprisonment.

He cast aside the responsibility he did not want when he fled to the forest. Living outside of the law, taking chances with his survival, Robin Hood was born and Robin of Locksley was forgotten. He did not want his old life. While Marian remained beyond his reach he could adore her. There would be no painful reality to their love, only the excitement of stolen moments. What would they do for a lifetime together? Make sure the harvests were safely gathered? Make provision for the future? Give alms to the poor? Settle disputes over pig ownership? Count sheep? Make preserves? Knit? God help him, he couldn't do that!

Marian would be no compensation for the everyday torture of such a mundane existence. He could never make her happy as miserable as such a life would make him.

He looked at Guy of Gisbourne and allowed himself to consider his life. A man alone, a dispossessed Knight, a man of noble birth with no means to support himself or satisfy his unfulfilled ambition. He would stand and fight for hearth and home. Where Robin dreamed of glory and the love of the King Guy dreamed of security, a family and the love and support of a courageous and caring partner. He dreamed of the love of Marian.

When Nottingham had been under siege following Vaysey's disappearance, Robin had charged Will Scarlett with Marian's safekeeping. Even then Robin could not stand by her, racing aimlessly around the forest instead. He need not have bothered sending Will into the Castle to protect Marian . For weeks after Vaysey returned Nottinghamshire had been abuzz with gossip of how Guy of Gisbourne had stood firm to defend the people from Prince John's army. Lady Marian had stayed and Sir Guy's love for her demanded that he stay by her side to the bitter end. So many had seen him on bended knee pledging his love to her. People had been shocked that Vaysey's henchman would exhibit such tender emotions so openly. Robin himself had heard rumours that perhaps Lady Marian's goodness had turned Gisbourne's black heart to something closer to grey. He realised he did not love Marian as she deserved to be loved. Had Gisbourne truly earned Marian's love as she had said?

But how would Robin know? How could he be sure Guy of Gisbourne was worthy of the faith that Marian and now the King seemed to place in him.

He knew what he must do. He stood up.

"My Lord," Robin spoke quietly and with a dreadful calmness. "I accuse Guy of Gisbourne of attempted regicide. I have no proof aside from my word as a man of honour and I had hoped as your trusted servant. Let God judge which one of us speaks the truth. I ask for the right to prove my integrity and defend my good name. I challenge Guy of Gisbourne to an armed fight to the death, I ask for the right of trial by combat."

Richard could barely contain his anger, his patience was being stretched wafer thin "You have no right to make such a demand. You have been accused of nothing. Your character is not being defamed! If you choose to continue with this insanity I will be forced to order my guards to take you into custody until you come to your senses."  


I am satisfied with the account that I have heard from Lady Marian and Sir Guy and would advise you not to anger me further with your continued defiance. We have other matters of importance to discuss and I would urge you to see reason and not force my hand to punish where I would sooner extend the hand of friendship."

The King turned away from Robin dismissively. He had had enough. What he had initially found a quite amusing diversion from the recent tedium had rapidly become tiresome. He was hungry, thirsty and had the beginnings of a headache to deal with. The arrow wound to his shoulder was less troublesome than of late, but the afternoon was proving exhausting rather too quickly. He needed some time to consider how best to resolve the problems presented to him that day.

Robin was not so easily put down.

Robin leapt up and threw himself at King Richard, pushing him to the floor. "Forgive me my Lord," Robin muttered as he dragged the King's own sword from the scabbard at his waist. Desperately he placed the sword's tip to King Richard's heart, standing over him. Looking to the guards as they stood, stunned and unsure of themselves, he shouted. "Give Gisbourne a sword and then give us some space."

The Templar Knight nearest to Gisbourne unbuckled his belt and removed his own sword which was still in its scabbard and threw it across to Guy, who caught it awkwardly

"Robin" screamed Much in disbelief. "What do you think you are doing?" Much wrung his hat in his hands ineffectually. Robin's behaviour of late mystified him. Much was reminded of the traumatised crusader who they had met in Nottinghamshire. Unable to speak for himself Much had named him named Harold. With Djaq's help they had restrained him with sleeping draughts for his own protection, the villagers had been terrified of him. Much shuddered to contemplate such a fate for Robin.

Robin smiled. "Do not worry my friend, it matters not. The King knows I love him and cannot hurt him. Gisbourne and I have a score to settle and it cannot wait any longer" Robin's grasp on reality seemed to be slipping further away.

Robin moved away from the King, bowing to him as he did so. "Again I beg you to forgive me my Lord." he grinned cheekily and winked at the King who gaped back at him open mouthed. The King was none the wiser to Robin's meaning if that was his intention. Pain and anger had reduced the King's indulgence for Robin to nothing.

Robin stepped backward through the opening of the tent into the late afternoon sun and gestured tauntingly for Gisbourne to follow him.

The King, Gisbourne, Much and a handful of guards went after him.

Whatever insanity had taken over him Robin now seemed careless of his situation. A host of witnesses had seen him assault the King and threaten his life with his own sword. Now, outside, he was strutting like a peacock, swinging his sword about in a series of graceful arcs, then dipping and lunging, hopping from one foot to the other and then bouncing on his toes. Gisbourne watched him caper about in disgust. Hood was unbelievably arrogant, sickeningly so. Suddenly Robin leapt, somersaulting into the air and landed immediately in front of Gisbourne.

"Well Gizzy" he announced shortly. "I think the time has finally come for a little honesty. I hate you and you 

hate me. We both want the same Lady and the same Land. From where I'm standing, the world would be a much better place without you in it and I guarantee you think the same of me." He smirked, antagonizing Gisbourne further.

"Tell you what. Fight me for it"

A vein began to throb in Gisbourne's temple as his blood began to pound. He felt his nerve ends tingle with anticipation, and his pulse began to quicken. He was aware of the swiftly swallowed red wine fogging his brain and shook his head as he took deep breaths. The sword in his hand felt strange and unfamiliar and he was afraid it would be liable to slip from his grasp. The ground beneath his feet was uneven desert sand, unlikely to provide a firm footing for either of them. Then there was Robin's arrogance to consider, he was too confident, took too much for granted. Robin had misjudged King Richard, Guy was sure. He could see the anger and impatience as it displaced the affection and indulgence that had previously been so obvious when the King looked at Robin

He could see an opportunity but was unsure how to proceed. In the space of a few hours Guy's world had been turned upside down. He was only alive because of his love for Marian and her love for him. He was unsure what to make of King Richard. Twice he had tried to kill him, yet having spoken to him he couldn't help but like him.

The King was naturally charming, a warrior and a leader. Guy could understand why Robin had followed him through the horrors of war. What he could not understand was how Richard could turn his back on England. Guy had no understanding of why anyone would wish to fight in heat and dust hundreds of miles from home. Presumably they hoped to earn a place in Heaven. He had no idea why anyone thought God would be interested an a battle for a town in the desert. Guy had his own idea of heaven. Marian, a home and a family was all he dreamed of through the years of humiliation at the hands of Vaysey.

He had never thought himself capable of loving her. She had been a means to an end when he first arrived in Nottinghamshire. Land and status could be his if she consented to marry him. Then he saw her as a means to redemption. Her purity and goodness would obliterate his sins when he took her to the marriage bed. She had shunned him and left him at the altar. He had destroyed her home. Somehow they had overcome their mutual pride and stubbornness. When Nottingham was under siege he would have died to protect her. When he discovered her identity as the Night Watchman he braved the terror of Vaysey's wrath to conceal the truth. The honesty of his feeling for Marian had shocked him at first, now he was more accustomed to the idea. He sincerely thanked God for loving Marian.

He was nearing the end of his torment. Only Hood stood between him and the fulfilment of his every dream. He felt the familiar surge of excitement. It was time to fight.


	15. Chapter 15

"Robin, this is madness!" Much shrieked frantically, his anxiety overwhelming him, rushing forward to intercept his Master.

King Richard signalled to one of his guards to restrain Much before he could injure himself.

King Richard looked to the two men before waiting for his decision and saw a solution to his dilemma. Lady Marian and his debt to her remained foremost in his thoughts.How could she be best served by a duel between these two men? Robin of Loxley stood wild eyed and excited and Guy of Gisbourne seemed to welcome the opportunity to redeem himself.

He could step back and let fate decide how best to deal with the thorny problem of Guy of Gisbourne. Robin's erratic behaviour was worrying, he appeared to have literally taken leave of his senses. If he was fortunate enough to survive this encounter then his assault on The King's person could be dismissed as temporary madness brought on by heat and fatigue. They would work things out. On the other hand, if Gisbourne survived, Richard's debt to Marian would be repaid. The restoration of Gisbourne's land and title would be an appropriate wedding gift. They could have their happy ending. Guy's selfless honesty had touched King Richard. While the King's guilt concerning England could not be completely assuaged, restoring this one dispossesed Knight would be a salve for his conscience. Robin at best was behaving like a spoilt brat, perhaps Richard had indulged him too much in the past, shown him too much favour. In either case King Richard did not feel entirely blameless for Robin's current state of mind.

It all left a bitter taste in King Richard's mouth.

King Richard raised his hand and looked about him. All eyes were on him. He dreaded what he was about to say. He felt for his friend, This war, this Crusade had left no one untouched and perhaps Robin was more damaged than he had realised when he sent him home. Richard could see no other way, he was too tired to think any further. Where had the glory of the Crusade gone? Now there would be more blood and death,

"Very well. Robin, Gisbourne, no one shall interfere if you decide to end this here and now, but there will be an end to this hostility today."

It was all Robin needed to hear, no further prompting was necessary. He launched himself at Gisbourne with all the madness of his rage and fury brought to boiling point in a torrent of blows, the sound of metal on metal piercing the strange silence of the desert around them.

Gisbourne knew how to pace himself and parried Hood's blows with mechanical calmness. He was channelling most of his energy into containing his hatred for Hood, fighting any distraction that would lose him the advantage of his skill as a swordsman and his physical superiority. Guy concentrated on his breathing, matched Hood's every blow, as he waited for his opponent to make an inevitable mistake. He had seen Robin handle a sword before and considered him an inferior opponent in every way. Added to that his current strange behaviour, an almost suicidal recklessness and Guy was sure he could win if only he did not let self doubt take over.

Guy tried to stay focussed but it was difficult. His mind kept returning to the times Robin had bested him. He remembered his training as a squire and the hour upon hour drilling in the use of his preferred weapon – the sword. Latterly that training had been for nothing. There was no finesse to the brute force that Vaysey required from him. Torturing prisoners, punishing criminals, intimidating serfs required little more than basic thuggery. Guy remembered the day he finally disarmed his Sword Master, how surprised he had been to have beaten the unbeatable and how proud his Master had been to see his years of hard work achieving their 

purpose.

Vaysey had been impressed at his skill but had taken peverse delight in reducing his craft to simple slashing and stabbing. His Father's sword had been soiled by the blood of weaklings from lopping of limbs no less than Guy's soul had been stained by his deeds.

This sword was uncomfortable in his grasp and he longed for the familiar feel of his Father's sword long since lost. The lunges and parries twisting aching stiffened muscles Guy let his thoughts drift to Marian. It was Marian who showed him another way, whose unerring confidence that he could be a better man lit a path out of the darkness. Her love and commitment so fresh and clear that his thoughts of her were like an elixir to him, bestowing a vigour he did not know he could possess

Hood still danced about impishly. Guy felt the hatred surge within him anew and fought it down. Guy forced himself to remain calm and was at last able to see Robin begin to show subtle signs of fatigue.

His leaps were less vigorous, the blows less forceful. He was still grinning at Guy or what he just gritting his teeth? Guy allowed himself to accept the possibility that this might be the time to beat Robin Hood. He breathed deeply and began to force an advantage, blow upon blow pushing Robin backwards. He held tightly to the sword's grip, cutting and slicing at his opponent as his body remembered the rigorous training of the past. Robin could not match Gisbourne for long. He was out of his depth. As an Archer Hood could not be bested. Surprise attacks in the forest were his forte. The physical demands of a prolonged sword fight were beyond his crude abilities. Guy's attacks were not mere demonstrations of brute force but the result of years of practice and the keen observation of his opponent's weakness. This was the fight Guy of Gisbourne was born for.

Robin stumbled as Gisbourne's sword sliced toward him, knocking him backwards as Hood's sword flew from his grasp. Robin Hood lay sprawled on the floor, trembling from fatigue and panting breathlessly as Gisbourne touched the tip of his sword to Robin Hood's throat.

Time stopped. Silence reigned.

A cloud passed overhead as an expression of sorrow drifted over Gisbourne's face

"It is over, I can do no more. Robin of Loxley has asked me to kill him in order to prove my innocence. I do not think his life so cheap that I would barter it for my own pitiful excuse for a life. I have known more happiness in the last few hours than I have known in a lifetime. I will not despoil my wife's love with the blood of her friend. She loves him as a brother, he is her last link to her past and her family. I know that she would not want me to hurt him. I know ,too, what it is to be alone in the world and without a friend. I cannot kill her memories of better times and I will not kill her love for me by killing him. My Lady Marian could not love me if I took this life, she would not be the woman that I love if she did.

I accept my fate.

I am judged guilty by you if I cannot end this man's life but my life and my torment will soon be over. I will judge myself guilty if I kill him and the torment of that guilt would last an eternity.

Tell my wife that I love her but I beg of you, do not let her see what is left of my body when you have finished with me."  


Guy threw down his borrowed sword and walked over to the Templar Knights who stood between him and the King. He fell to his knees dragging his last breaths into his body, his shoulders heaving with the effort of his exertions.

His head bowed in defeat, Gisbourne waited for the sword to fall and behead him, Hood would be the one to despatch this traitor he was sure.

Robin dragged himself to his feet, staggered over to Guy's side and raised his sword arm with the last of his strength. He looked to the King who struggled to return his gaze. In his heart the King did not wish to be part of yet another bloody death. This was not a life lost in the heat of battle at the hands of the Saracens, this was the King's own friend asking to extinguish the life of a man so noble he had been unable to kill an innocent man himself. All for the love of Lady Marian to whom the King owed his life. Perhaps that debt could never be repaid.

Gisbourne closed his eyes , desperate to remain composed. It was over, he had failed to regain the Gisbourne lands and restore his family's good name. He thought of Annie and Seth and knew his son would be strong with his Mother's love and guidance and better off without him.

His thought drifted unbidden to Marian. His love for her had healed him. When he spoke in the past of Marian as his redemption he had been a fool. Marian had never loved the man he was, she had seen so much more to him than anyone else even himself. Marian had loved and did still love even until death the man that Guy of Gisbourne could have been. Guy knew that he could have made Marian happy. Guy now realised that she had honoured him with her trust time and again, trust that he was better than he believed himself to be, trust that he could be compassionate, trust that he could be loved.

Guy of Gisbourne softly, earnestly murmured his final words. "Forgive me Marian."

Finally, almost painfully, King Richard nodded his consent.

"You don't deserve her Gisbourne" Robin spat.

The breeze brushed his cheek and Guy wondered did time always stand still at the end of a life. Was God waiting for him to beg forgiveness before the end? He could not beg for himself but he would pray for Marian, she deserved to be happy and be loved.

He heard something fall next to him and opened his eyes.

In front of him Hood's sword stood upright, blade deep in the desert sand. To the side of him lay Robin Hood, flat on his back, gasping for breath, exhausted, bloodied but grinning.

"Help me up then Gizzy" Robin chirped cheekily. "What would Marian have done to me if I killed you after a declaration like that?"

Guy looked puzzled.

Robin continued. "I may be reckless, I may enjoy flirting with danger, but I am not insane enough to cross Lady Marian of Knighton."  


He reached out a hand to Gisbourne and gazed at him intently. Guy was dumfounded, unable to comprehend what was happening.

Robin nodded at him, "You want to live don't you?"

Guy woke from his stupor and grasped firmly at Robin's hand, finally realising the lifeline Hood was offering. Guy of Gisbourne was going to live.


	16. Chapter 16

This is the final chapter - I hope you have enjoyed reading this little story first submitted on the Armitage Army boards.

Thanks for sticking with it.

Marian had been exhausted by the ride into King Richard's camp. The events that followed had done nothing to restore her energies. She had never felt so tired.

She would not readily admit how easily fatigued she was since her injury. She would not cause Guy such pain as to remind him of the cause of her tiredness. It was not until she was sure that he was safely out of earshot that she allowed herself to gasp in pain and accede to Djaq's request that she take a sleeping draught to aid her recovery. Marian had managed to fight the need for rest for only a few minutes before succumbing and falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

She awoke in darkness to the sound of her name whispered gently through the fog of her drug induced slumber. Marian opened her eyes to see Robin Hood's anxious face gazing down at her. Alarmed, she forced herself to sit upright.

"How have you come to be here? Where is Djaq? What have you done to Guy?" she demanded, fear clawing at her insides as the dread possibility of Guy's death wrenched her from sleep.

"What? No word of greeting for an old friend?" Robin replied mirthlessly. "I have done nothing to your precious Guy of Gisbourne."

He spat the name out venomously, then took a deep breath and composed himself. "Marian, I have come to say goodbye."

Marian looked bewildered. "What do you mean, Goodbye?" she cried indignantly.

"Gisbourne and the King have come to an understanding. There is apparently no charge of treason to answer to. The King has despatched me to pursue Vaysey with orders to arrest him. If he refuses to come willingly to account for his crimes I have the King's command to kill him." Robin responded tersely.

"But Vaysey is too dangerous for you to deal with on your own. The man is a viper, he will strike at you with deadly force at the first chance he gets" Marian replied sluggishly, her still half dormant brain addled with sleep, unable to assimilate everything Robin was saying.

Robin continued, "That may have been true when I was outlawed. I have the King's authority to deal with Vaysey now. There will be justice for the People of Nottingham. Vaysey's treachery will not ..."

"Guy and the King?" Marian interrupted as she finally grasped what Robin had said moments earlier.

Robin grimaced at her excitement. He still found it painful to contemplate Marian taking Gisbourne's part willingly, let alone that they intended to spend the rest of their lives together.

"King Richard has accepted your story and determined that there is no case to answer" Robin took Marian's hand gently, stroking her fingers softly, "And I have accepted that you and I were never meant to be together."

Marian looked at him almost sadly. "That is all there is then." Marian said wistfully.

"Gizzy and I had quite a heated discussion. I am now convinced that he cares for you deeply and will make it his quest to make you happy and keep you safe."

Robin leaned over to Marian and kissed her on the lips, gently at first and then more firmly. Marian half 

gasped in shock and Robin pressed the advantage to allow his tongue to drift over hers teasingly. As suddenly as he had leaned forward Robin sat back and grinned.

"No. Nothing there at all. I've had more sparks kissing Dowager Dames!"

"Do that a lot do you?" Marian grumbled as she wiped her mouth on her sleeve, her distaste obvious.

"I love you Marian and I always will, but I'm not in love with you" Robin mumbled apologetically. "You were right" Marian looked at him in disbelief. She raised an eyebrow prompting him to continue.

"It became clear to me that we had no future together beyond ridding England of vermin like Vaysey I thought the feelings I had for you would naturally lead to love and marriage. I was deceiving myself. You have always been there Marian. I felt comfortable with our closeness, a sense of kinship, my last link to my parents and their hopes for me. I was never meant to settle down to life as a quiet country Earl, the boredom would suffocate me. My misery would stifle us both. Gisbourne does not deserve you but you are everything he has ever lived for. That is how you deserve to be loved."

Marian sat up and embraced Robin warmly. "Thank you for understanding, Robin" she whispered into his neck.

Robin broke the embrace gently.

"Careful Lady" he quipped as he gestured at the doorway to the tent."We wouldn't want to give anyone the wrong idea. I have the worrying thought that he might tend to jealousy"

Robin jumped from Marian's pallet bed and saluted Gisbourne as he sauntered past him. As Guy nodded to him and stepped fully into the shade of the tent Robin turned and blew Marian a kiss.

"Good luck to both of you, you are going to need it" Robin started but before Guy could answer Marian leapt from the pallet and kissed him.

"No Robin" Marian replied smiling. "Luck will have nothing to do with it." and she pulled Guy's lips down to her own once more. How long Robin stood their neither of them knew. When the kiss ended some minutes later he was gone.

"Hood's jokes don't seem to get any better" Guy said smirking.

"Well I can see you have your priorities straight then Guy. Is that all you have to say to me?" Marian said playfully as Guy sat on the pallet and pulled her to him.

"Yes Marian. I do have priorities and you are right at the top as well you know." Guy smiled at her, his eyes full of warmth, the certainty of their love restoring him after the rigours of his tussle with Hood.

"What happened?" Marian asked idly fingering a curl of hair at the nape of Guys neck, unable to break contact with him for fear of waking from a dream.  
Guy knew he had to tell her but was reluctant to upset her, concerned for her health If she was to become distressed.

Marian saw his hesitation. "Guy, you must tell me. There can be no secrets between us now. Surely we have learned that to our cost."  


"I asked Richard to arrange an annulment to our marriage." Guy began.

Marian gasped her alarm. Guy rubbed his thumb across the back of her hand, soothing away her fear.

He continued. "I was afraid for you Marian. Afraid of what would happen to you if I was found guilty of treason. It would be dangerous for you as the wife of a traitor."

"What do you mean – wife?" Marian asked.

"Marian, we were married at Locksley. When you punched me and ran away the ceremony was complete. We are man and wife in the eyes of the law and the Church. King Richard's own priest has confirmed that this is true."

He saw the shock on Marian's face and began to speak more rapidly, desperate not to lose her trust.

"Vaysey told me time and again to take what was mine. I could not take you by force, Marian. I would not have prevented you from seeking an annulment. I thought you needed time. I needed to show you that it was not my intention to trap you in a loveless marriage. I did not want you for a dowry or for land but for a future with you, a real marriage with love and a home filled with children. Marian, I have always loved you." Guy was gabbling at her now, fat tears pouring from liquid blue eyes as the memories of pain he had endured in his loneliness ripped through him.

"You wouldn't talk to me, wouldn't let me see you. If I had been able to see you I wouldn't have known what to say. I don't know how to be the man you see Marian, I only know I love you."

Marian rocked him in her arms and tried to relieve his pain. She had no words to comfort him, she did not know what to say seeing Guy so vulnerable. She shushed him very softly and quietly, waiting for him to continue.

"Guy, what did the King say?" she whispered into his neck.

Guy dragged himself from her arms and smiled at her. Marian felt her heart leap, Guy's smile so rarely seen illuminated his face. The dark shadows that had haunted his features faded with the warmth of his still tear moistened eyes.

"The King's Priest here in Acre will bless our union and repeat our wedding vows before the King as soon as you are well enough. Then we will return to England. The King has made me Sheriff of Nottingham. He says it is my job to make sure the likes of Robin Hood and The Night Watchman need never return to fight the cause of The People. Making sure I do my job properly will be your job."

Guy smiled at her and laughed at her obvious disbelief. A lot had happened in the few hours that she had been asleep.

Guy was mistaken, Marian was not looking at him in disbelief but with a still unfamiliar honesty and adoration. Marian looked at him then and knew that she had never seen anything so beautiful. The wrinkles about his eyes as he smiled. The soft curve of his lips so different from his more widely observed sneering. And there in the sudden deep blueness of his eyes an unanticipated joyous innocence. This was the man that no one else could see. Guy was warm and solid and happy and loving and real. He was her anchor, his strength and 

commitment to her held her to him with a simple look. Marian trembled and held tightly to him.

"Marian my love, what's wrong?" Guy asked fearfully.

"Nothing at all Guy. Only when you look at me like this I feel such things that I am sure I will be well enough for us to be married again very soon." Marian looked away modestly and Guy caught her chin in his hand and gently turned her face to look at him.

"I know I told you to put away your Night Watchman garb forever but I didn't ask you to put away your courage or your bravery. Look at me and say what you mean."

"I love you Guy of Gisbourne. Are you sure we need to take our vows again? I find that against all the odds and in spite of all my expectations you and I are together and we are alive. Let's start living. Let us truly be Man and Wife."

She smiled at him with a look that made his heart soar and his body stir with love for her.

He leaned into her then and kissed her deeply, pulling her body with two firm hands that sculpted her yielding body to him. Their lips parted and he breathed into her neck, drawing in her fragrance , the warmth and the nearness of her overwhelming.

"Yes Marian" he whispered breathlessly into the perfect shell of her ear. "We should go and find a priest right now. Eager as I am to become your husband in the fullest sense, I want to make this a new beginning."

He smiled at her wickedly. "Forgive me if we do not bother the King." He briefly suckled and nipped at the irresistible flesh of her neck, then forced himself swiftly to his feet, took her by the hand and lead her out into the amber glow of the desert's evening sun.


End file.
